User talk:IAmBagel
Hey Wanna be friends I am a brony too! HomestarSB9 22:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, we can be friends! :D IAmBagel 20:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Troll Alert We have issued a troll please come too the base (AKA The ChatRoom) now! HomestarSB9 00:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Where is the chat room? IAmBagel 00:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of Battlefield Nickelodeon? Collector1 It's great! IAmBagel 02:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Since you like MLP: FiM as much as I do, then i know you'll love this show I made! Hoops and Yoyo and Spike! Tell me what you think of it soon. ~MattBoo P.S. Wanna be friends? Imma brony too (oviously due to the show that you'll probably see). I LOVE Hoops and Yoyo and Spike! Sure, we can be friends! IAmBagel 01:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Great! And I appreciate the idea that you like H&Y&S. ~MattBoo Question Should we make you a fiction character or just use Y-Guy HomestarSB9 19:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm..I think we should just use Y-Guy. I like him :3 IAmBagel 19:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Awsome news! I asked HomestarSB9 if we could add you to The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show and he said yes!!! Just make a name for your fictional character, (Or you could use your user name) GOOD LUCK!!! :) Robilist 19:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I love that show! IAmBagel 19:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Check it Out! I made a new TV-MA only 1 TV-PG episode per season show When Nicktoons Go Bad it has strong sex references,bleeped language,moderate sex references, comic violence,bleeped strong language,strong comic violence, crude sexual humor,frequent bleeped language,strong crude humor,sex,infrequent crude sex references,moderate nudity,once strong,moderate comic bloody violence,infrequent bleeped strong language,strong crude dialogue,strong sex, sex references,comic gory violence and strong drug references. HomestarSB9 21:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Umm..Okay! Can Y-Guy or Mango be in an episode? IAmBagel 22:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you can make episodes with Y-Guy and Mango! HomestarSB9 22:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! IAmBagel 22:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you play Portal? Collector1 I don't, but I'm a fan. I want the game for my birthday IAmBagel 02:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi NermalTheBunny 14:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! IAmBagel 23:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I made a logo for Portal: The Series. Collector1 Awesome! I like it! IAmBagel 01:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I make a gallery of the characters for Portal: The Series? Collector1 Yes! IAmBagel 19:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) DON'T QUIT!!!!! No don't quit! It was sad to see Mattboo die, but i don't want you to quit too! ~No MattBoo Don't Die Too Late. Goodbye IAmBagel 02:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) WANT HAPPENED SINCE I WAS GONE!?!?!?!? WHAT HAPPENED< IS THIS BECAUSE OF ME!!! ;( Robilist 02:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) When you left the chat, MattBoo thought you were still mad at him. So now he blocked himself, and he quit. IAmBagel 02:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT!!!! Umm.... I'm back. But on one condition. I have to stop being a big asshole and apologize to Roblist. and in a week, I'll decide to either stay or quit. But, please, don't quit!!! sobbing: PLZ, I can't go on like this! crying sniffs So, I'll be here for a week. ~MattBoo (7 days remaning) P.S. I think I took it too far when I said I was gonna kill myself. I wanna live my life to the fullest, and I love this place too much. I am not quitting to make you happy. But, please don't quit. I need you. Your friends need you. THIS WIKI NEEDS YOU! IAmBagel 02:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey!, I got a theme song for The Epic Adventures or the Gang! It might be from DBGT, but it's perfect for the theme! Robilist 03:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure! We can use it! IAmBagel 03:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) YA!!!! Robilist 03:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Video:Dragonball GT New Theme English I Thinked so too!Robilist 20:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What happened to your Spike profile icon? I want it back!! ~MattBoo Okay, I'll use it again. Plus, I uploaded it as a picture for you. Enjoy! IAmBagel 02:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Checkk iht outt! I made you some fan art! ~MattBoo OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S AMAZING! IAmBagel 22:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it, man. I also reuploaded it on DeviantArt. ~MattBoo YAY! :D IAmBagel 22:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC)